gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nothin' On You
Nothin' On You 'is a song originally by Bruno Mars and B.O.B.. It was sung by Simon (who sung B.O.B.'s parts) and Andy (who sung Bruno Mars' parts). It was Simon's audition song, but Andy insisted someone else sung with him, so he decided to do a duet with him. This song was sung in the episode I Kissed a Girl. Lyrics '''Andy: '' Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothin’ on you, baby Nothin’ on you, baby They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin’ on you, baby (Simon:'Yeah...) Nothin’ on you, baby ('Simon: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin ’on you babe, nuh-nothin’ on you) Simon: ' I know how you feel where I'm comin from (from) Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done) Most of really was for the hell of the fun (the uh) On the carousel, so around I spun (spun) With no directions, just tryna get some (some) Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun) And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?) And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?) There's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out" And I don't wanna sound redundant But I was wondering, if there was somethin’ that you wanna know (Somethin that you wanna know) But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go) 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode) And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!) Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey!) '''Andy: ' Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted They got nothin’ on you, baby ('Simon:'Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin’ on you) Nothin’ on you, baby ('Simon:'Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say ('Simon:'What?) 'Cause they got nothin’ on you, baby '(Simon:'Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin’ on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Nothin’ on you, baby ('Simon:'Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin’ on you babe, nuh-nothin’ on you) Yeah '''Simon: Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!) I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah...) Because your style ain't really got nothin’ on And you wild when you ain't got nothin’ on (Ha ha!) Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes And you keep it real while them other stay plastic You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic Stop... Now think about it I've been to London, I've been to Paris Even way out there to Tokyo (Tokyo) Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans (yeah) But you always steal the show (steal the show) And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze) Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo') If you never knew, well now you know (know!) Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey!) Andy: Beautiful girls, all over the world (Simon: All over) I could be chasing but my time would be wasted (Simon: huh, huh) They got nothin’ on you, baby (Simon: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin’ on you) Nothin’ on you, baby (Simon: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) They might say hi (Simon: hey), and I might say hey (Simon: Hey) But you shouldn't worry, about what they say (Simon: What?) 'Cause they got nothin’ on you, baby (Simon: 'Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin' on you babe, nuh-nothin' on you) Nothin’ on you, baby ('Simon: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin’ on you babe, nuh-nothin’ on you) Yeah Simon: Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin’ yo' name (name, name, name, name...) And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...) Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train) No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame Andy: Beautiful girls, all over the world (Simon: yeah, all over) I could be chasing but my time would be wasted (Simon: haha) They got nothin’ on you, baby (Simon: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin’ on you) Nothin’ on you, baby (Simon: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) They might say hi (Simon: hi), and I might say hey (Simon: yello) But you shouldn't worry, about what they say (Simon: What?) 'Cause they got nothin’ on you, baby (Simon: Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin’ on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Nothin’ on you, baby (Simon: '''Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin' on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) '''Simon: Yeah, and that's just how we do it He-he-he, and I'm a let this ride B.o.B and Bruno Mars Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Audition Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Andy Jones Category:Songs sung by Simon Click